


Magic hearts

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Focus on Bat-family [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Magic, Other, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: The questions are building up and the justice league has had enough.





	1. Chapter 1

Magic was everywhere in the human world. The justice league knew that. However, when they brought up magic to Batman and his family they denied it. Which was weird because of their relationship with Zatanna. When they asked her about this odd thing she would quickly change the subject. The justice league finally had enough when they saw Nightwing and RedHood leave Constine’s house smiling and hugging him goodbye. The person to see this was Superman. It only helped to confuse the league even more. If the bat Family didn’t believe in the magic arts then why where they so close to those that do magic. If they were so close to the magic users then why couldn’t they see the magic being used. What did they do to look past what was happening right in front of them?  
“Zatanna can we speak?” Diana asked right after the meeting. Everyone but batman and superman were still in the room.  
“Of course. What can I do for you Wonder Woman?” Zatanna Asked. She was wondering why everyone had stayed in the meeting room.  
“Would you mind telling me about the bat family and magic?” Diana asked watching as Zatanna's face drained of color.  
“No I can’t” Zatanna said taking a few steps back.  
“Zatanna please forgive me” Diana said pulling out her lasso and swinging it around Zatanna. WIthin moments of being trapped Zatanna mouthed “please” to diana. It made Diana stop for a moment.  
“What is it with the bat family and magic?” DIana said. Zatanna's eyes started glowing with a bright white light.  
“What’s happening?” Berry asked starting to panic.   
“Wonder Woman it is not wise to continue this. If you try to complete this girl into speaking she will pay the price” Zatanna said in a echo voice that was 7 notches lower then they had every heard it. Zatanna began to scream in pain shocking everyone in the room. Before anyone could so anything or move the door to the room flung open. Constantine ran over to the rope and pulled it off Zatanna as fast as he could. Doctor Fate also ran in the room a moved Diana further away from Zatanna. Once the lasso was off Zatanna passed out.  
“Don’t. You have no idea what you're dealing with. No on can help you find out about the bats.” Constantine said picking up Zatanna and leaving the watchtower. Doctor fate followed not saying a word. Neither of the two gave the rest of them a chance to answer or question them. After a few moments of thinking about what happened and feeling terrible. Everyone left even more confused than before.  
“I didn’t know” Diana said looking at her lasso. Grabbing it tighter she walked out of the room to go ask her mother some questions. If anyone knew why Zatanna reacted like that she would know.   
“Diana” A deep voice called behind her. Even though the voice was deep it had a song like ring to it. She turned to see a dark figure behind her in the doorway.   
“Who are you?” She said reaching for her sword.  
“This is a warning if you ask a magic user about Bats then they will be torchered. It was lucky that those two got there before that could happen. I suggest you leave it at that.” The figure said. It ran its hand down the side of her face then rested on her shoulder. Diana couldn’t move an inch. As it kept talking her lungs felt more compressed making it harder to breathe. Then the figure disappeared. Diana was free from whatever it was. If it wasn’t for Diana's age she would have been terrified. She had to talk to her mother and possibly the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana stepped onto the amazon island. She was relieved to see her sisters after so long. If only it was more of a leisure visit.   
“Diana” Diana’s mother said when she saw her doughter walk up to her.  
“How are you doing mother?” Diana asked smiling and hugging her mother.  
“I am well. What has brought you to us?” Hippolyta asked her daughter. Even though she loved diana and wished to see her more often she knew her daughter more than most. She knew the moment she saw her daughter's face that guilt and confusion had honed her.  
“The laso it had a strange effect on someone” Diana said pulling her mother away. She told her mother everything. About how they wanted to know why the bat family had such a strange relationship with the people that used magic and how Zatanna reacted to the lasso.  
“It sounds like the Sigillum mortis quia semen regium spell” Hippolyta said.  
“What is the Sigillum mortis quia semen regium” Diana asked.  
“It is one of the most powerful spells in the world. It makes it so that anyone that knows about the royal magic family can’t speak about it. If Zatanna has the spell on her it would rip her apart before she could utter a word. It also warns the family that someone is telling. I would think that the bat family is close to the royal family making it so that any magic users near them will get the spell cast on them to keep them silent.” Hippolyta said.  
“That makes up for there awkwardness with magic if they can’t talk about it then it would be easier to pretend they don’t believe in it” Diana said smiling at the new information.   
“Diana do not look into this any further. The royal magic family is dangerous. Even the gods tread lightly when meeting with them.” Hippolyta said hopping her warning was taken to heart. They had a problem with assassination so they created a spell that would kill anyone that spoke about them to someone they deemed unworthy. She did not tell her daughter but if this bat family knew the royal family then they had spells on them worse than death. Hippolyta had heard rumors from the gods about the spells. Even Ares and Hades wouldn’t speak out against them without good reason. It made hippolyta wonder what kind of monsters they were.

Diana went back to the watchtower and headed straight to the infirmary. Zatanna had gone there and was given medical attention. By the time that Diana arrives Zatanna was awake again.  
“Zatanna” Diana said at the door. Zatanna had been reading a book so some sort. Nightwing was to her left hand side sleeping.  
“Hey Wonder woman, You’ll have to be quite, He just came back from a mission and is really tired.” Zatanna said putting a bookmark in the book and closing it.  
“I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I didn’t know that was going to happen to you” Diana said.  
“It’s understandable but next time trust me more. If I could say anything then I would have” Zatanna said smiling a little.  
“But that doesn’t mean that I forgive you just yet” She added. Diana nodded understanding why Zatanna felt that way.  
“How are you?” Diana asked not really knowing what to say.  
“I’m doing better thanks to Dr. Fate and Constantine. I shouldn’t have any problems and will be released in two days.” Zatanna said. She had placed the book she was reading on the right hand table. Diana wanted to as about the spell but she didn’t know how much the spell covered.   
“Is there anything that I can get you from your home or a store?” Diana asked. It was partly out of guilt that she was asking.  
“No, Nightwing and John have already agreed to get me whatever I need.” Zatanna said.  
“Are you and Nightwing a couple?” Diana asked. Zatanna looked at her then began laughing.  
“No, We did date but that was a long time ago. He has a crush on someone else now” Zatanna said.  
“Oh I see” Diana said.  
“WOnder woman I understand that you want to know but there are things that you should let go or you’ll end up like batman. I will forgive you just not at this moment. Go get sleep or go on a mission” Zatanna said. Diana thought about it for a moment, getting away from the bat family might just do the trick in leaving this alone.  
“I think I’ll do that. Again I am sorry that this happened” Diana said walking out of the room. A space mission would do the trick something far away that will take a while.

 

“She’s gone” Zatanna said.  
“I know. Zatanna I can’t ask for your forgiveness like she did. And I don’t want you to just forgive me but I’m sorry you got rapped into this.” Nightwing said.  
“It’s not your fault nor is it anyone else's we knew that they were getting curiouser and would start poking around.” Zatanna said.  
“Zatanna are you afraid of us now?” Nightwing asked. Zatanna looked at him with a face of shock and sadness. She wanted to say no that she wasn’t afraid of them but how could she. It wasn’t like she could lie to them it would be wrong.   
“Perhaps an easier question. Do you regret being our friend?” Nightwing asked. Zatanna shook her head no. She never regretted becoming there friend or learning so much about them. It was a once in a lifetime thing to learn but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t scared. After all one wrong move and she would be dead. Nightwing stood up and left the room nodding goodbye to her.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you want Clark?” Batman asked as he was followed out of the meeting.  
“I wanted to see if you wanted to get something to eat?” Clark said smiling.  
“I have work to do” Batman said.  
“You always have work todo. Why can’t I join you?” Clark said giving him the ‘Pretty please with cookies on top’ look. Some people would call it the puppy dog eyes, but after clark actually bought cookies along with those eyes the name was changed in the bat family.  
“Its business with magic” Batman said. He walked away from clark and teleported down to earth only to come face to face with clark on earth.   
“I’ll sit in the corner and be quiet” Clark said.   
“Clark we talked about this” Batman said. He was not impressed at clarks antics.   
“I promise to bring cookies and go through whatever it is that you made the others go through” Clark said. It was true that he knew about the magic and bat family. However, he didn’t know everything, He only saw them use magic once. Clark would have been scared but the way the bat family's eyes glowed was something else, especially the way bruce's looked. They were bright blue and glowing but it was like the sky on a sunny day back on the farm. But The coldness of the eyes as they poured into his soul was like a cold breeze. He wanted to see them again after seeing them the first time.   
“Clark do not even joke about the” Bruce cut off. He turned his head a bit as if he was hearing something. Clark tried to hear it but didn’t know what to lesson for.  
“Zatanna has been affected by the spell. If you want to know so much about us visit zatanna and see what happens once you know” Bruce said pushing past him. Clark watched him go before locating Zatanna.   
Zatanna was in constantine's arms and Nightwing was sitting on the floor next to them. Nightwings eye where glowing and he was chanting something that echoed in clarks ears so much that he couldn’t make out what was being said. Zatanna was pale white almost translucent and blood was dripping from her mouth. She looked like she was dead. Clark didn’t no couldn’t say anything as nightwing worked. It took hours before Zatanna's color slowly returned.  
“She’ll be fine now. It’s a good thing you got there in time” Nightwing said. He went to stand but fell over unconcern Having used up all his energy in fixing what the spell had done. Clark caught him and helped him to the open chair in the room. Zatanna was placed on the bed and then hooked up to the life support in the watchtower.  
“What happened?” Clark asked. Constantine shook his head. Clark knew that they couldn’t say but he had to ask.   
“Maybe I should change my question. Who did this?” Clark tried.  
“She didn’t know this would happen” Doctor Fate said walking into the room holding a book in his hands.  
“Wonder woman was only trying to get answers from her about you know what” Constaine said.  
“I see...So this happens if you say anything?” Clark said under his breath. Walking out of the room and down the hall. He wondered if seeing bruce's eyes again meant that much to him. Would he be willing to give everything up? He wanted to be apart of the bat family and get closer to Bruce. But the spell that he had to take on was a lot. At least he knew why Bruce didn’t want him near when doing magic. Before clark realized it he was back at the bat cave. There was Bruce typing away on the computer. Clark set his feet on the floor and walked up to the man. When he was closer bruce turned in his chair to face clark. Clark bent down and hugged him. I that moment clark made up his mind.


End file.
